Kematu Al-Sentinel
' ''' is the Redguard leader of the band of Alik'r Warriors that was sent from Hammerfell to capture Iman Suda, a fugitive who used to be hiding in Whiterun. Before her capture. Personality Kematu is a Naturally gifted warrior, ferocious and versatile, both in combat and in peaceful interactions. Appearance Kematu stands 185.6 cm (6 ft 1 in), with a well muscled and sturdy physique. Kematu's skin tone is light brown and his hair is black with a thick and wavy texture to it. He has green eyes and wears a red caped chainshirt with leather pants, on his head he wears a variation of Skyrim's hold guard helmet with a red cloth hood. Early Life Born and raised in Sentinel, Kematu was a prodigy in battle, able to hold his own in most battles, at the age of 18 he joined the Alik'r warriors and as the prodigy he was, he rose through the ranks eventually becoming leader of his own band of warriors. History By 4E 201 Kematu and his Alik'r warriors are hired and sent to Skyrim in search of Iman Suda, due to her selling out the city of Taneth to the Aldmeri dominion, they were eventually able to take her in and returned to Hammerfell with her, where Suda was held trial and Kematu returned to Sentinel, he became the leader of the Alik'r warriors in 4E 202. Powers and Abilites Kematu is an all-round warrior, and a master of Swordsmanship with his two scimitars, he is also an expert with a two handed weapons and has multiple Alteration spells at his disposal, he can block most physical attacks with relative ease and is skilled in the use of light armor, his armor of choice in battle and has access to various fire spells. After his return to Hammerfell he attained the power to Shout having the Dragon Shouts, Battle Fury, Disarm and Fire Breath at his disposal. Character Card Name: Kematu Al-Sentinal Alias: Kematu of the Alik'r Appearance: Kematu stands 185.6 cm (6 ft 1 in), with a well muscled and sturdy physique. Kematu's skin tone is light brown and his hair is black with a thick and wavy texture to it. He has green eyes and wears a red caped chainshirt with leather pants, on his head he wears a variation of Skyrim's hold guard helmet with a red cloth hood. Species: Redguard Sex: Male Birthdate: 4E 169, 23rd of Morning Star Faction: Alik'r, leader Skills: Master One-Handed, Expert Two-Handed, Expert Alteration, Adept Block, Adept Light Armor, Adept Destrutction. Spells: Paralyze, Ebonyflesh, Waterbreathing, Candlelight, Flames, Firebolt, Fire rune, Fireball, Flame cloak, Healing. Shouts: Battle Fury(Mid), Disarm(Zun), Fire Breath(Yol) Unique Powers: Adrenaline Rush(Racial), Resist Poison(Racial), Enhanced Combat/Critical Impact(Unique, Kematu is able to deal extremely damaging attacks to the enemy causing lethal pain am fatal wounds. Sometimes being able to take down opponents in a single hit.) Power Weakness: Kematu's attack has to be timed just right for maximum effect. Physical Weakness: Unknown Mental Weakness: Unknown Unique Item: Unknown Bio: Born and raised in Sentinel, Kematu was a prodigy in battle, able to hold his own in most battles, at the age of 18 he joined the Alik'r warriors and as the prodigy he was, he rose through the ranks eventually becoming leader of his own band of warrior. By 4E 201 Kematu and his Alik'r warriors are hired and sent to Skyrim in search of Iman Suda, due to her selling out the city of Taneth to the Aldmeri dominion, they were eventually able to take her in and returned to Hammerfell with her, where Suda was held trial and Kematu returned to Sentinel, he became the leader of the Alik'r warriors in 4E 202. Trivia *Kematu appears in the Skyrim games as an Alik'r Warrior in Swindler's den during the quest "In my time of Need" *Kematu was chosen to appear in the Persistence canon's next storyline due to a lack of known Redguard warriors. *Kematu shares his birthday with Saigō Takamori, "the last true samurai". Category:Characters Category:Redguards Category:Males Category:Spellswords Category:Alik'r Warriors Category:Tongues